Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
At the scene of an emergency situation, timely assessment and evaluation of the scene is critical. The safety and efficiency of operations during cleanup is heavily dependent upon condition assessment, the extent of any damage, and safety to life and property. In such situations there is typically an urgency to determine the conditions of the situation so that aid can be provided to those in need and the scene can be properly managed and contained.
Generally, support personnel are deployed to assess conditions after the occurrence of an event causing the emergency situation, exposing the personnel to risk due to unknown conditions, and thus unknown hazards.